chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sofia
Motivation & Ziele Für mich sehr wertvolle Sektion, vielen Dank. Das hilft sehr weiter. Interessant wäre noch eine (separate) Sektion mit dem, was sie gerne lernen würde - so als Übersicht. Da auch durchaus mal die Ki-Sachen aufführen, die dich reizen (und ja, ich muss den Baum noch online stellen) Puh! Da ist ein großes Problem. Da gibt es zu viel ;) Ich müsste da erst einmal eine Auswahl treffen. Sofia Corba 08:34, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) : *lach* Kannst ja mal mit den "wichtigsten" Dingen anfangen ;) --Efferdan 08:55, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) : Meinst du damit Dominion-Fähigkeiten oder Ki-Abilities (die im Kasten auf dem Charsheet)? Sofia Corba 20:41, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, das wäre jetzt akut hilfreich (vor Allem Ki-Abilities). Und auch, wenn du noch Kampfmodule lernen möchtest. --Efferdan 20:58, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Kampfmodule: Hier gab es glaube ich nichts, was ich wirklich haben möchte. Zumindest fällt mir atoc nichts ein. Es waren ein paar Nice 2 Habe im Spielleiterzusatz (oder was auch immer das war) aber meine Punkte stecke ich da lieber in Attack/Block, Wear Armor UND später Ki-Punkte/Akkumulation. Einziges "Modul" ist Thai Chi, aber das dauert, schließlich muss ich da erst einen Lehrer finden. ;) :: Ki-Abilities: Interessant sind, Use of Ki, Ki Control, Weight Elimination, Presence Extrusion, Energy Armor, Aura Extension, Inhumanity (und GANZ SPÄT evtl. Zen - aber hier sprechen wir von 2stelliger Stufenzahl). Reihenfolge hierbei (Ki Control und Dominion-Fähigkeiten können das natürlich verschieben) wäre "wahrscheinlich" wie folgt: :: 1) Use of Ki (logisch) :: 2) Presence Extrusion (um auf 3 zu kommen) :: 3) Aura Extension (laut Erzählung deinerseits, hat sie das bei Johann sehen können, und damit kann Sofia auch "immaterielle" Feinde blocken und angreifen. Falls ich nicht falsch liege sogar Zauber? :: 4) Inhumanity (gäbe von der Würfelbeschränkung wohl schon vorher Sinn, aber ich will 3 schnell haben in Bezug auf den Wunsch wie Johann zu sein) :: 5) Weight Elimination oder Energy Armor (da ist es beinahe egal. Beide sind stylisch) :: Ki Control ist hier außenvor gelassen. Denn das gibt ja nur SInn, wenn dann auch eine Möglichkeit besteht eine Dominion-Fähigkeit zu erlernen. Sofia Corba 16:16, 23. Mai 2011 (UTC) Nettigkeiten -Shalalalalla-Babygiraffe *Zunge rausstreck* BRoK-Martin 15:30, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Anmerkungen Ich gehe im Übrigen mal davon aus, dass du bei der Feier im Sabeha Tempel (bzw darunter) noch etwas anderes bei dir oder zumindest in deiner Nähe hattest: Das "Ei". Wo genau hattest du das bzw in welcher "Verkleidung" (weil es fiel ja eventuell anderen Leuten auf)? Oder haben wir jetzt einen großen Krater in der Stadt? ;) --Efferdan 10:35, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) So viel ich weiß, muss ich doch nur in der Nähe sein? Wenn ja, dann war es bei meiner Kleidung, wenn nein, dann hatte ich eine Umhängetasche dabei. Ich ging von ersterem aus, zweiteres ist mir aber auch recht. Sofia Corba 12:21, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du es vor der Erkundung der Anlage geholt hast weil du nicht wusstest wie weit es da rein geht, kann es auch bei der Kleidung geblieben sein. --Efferdan 12:36, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das ist für mich in Ordnung. Sofia Corba 17:51, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Noch freie Punkte Waffenskill noch frei (finde kein passendes - eigentlich alles abgedeckt durch Knight Module) : Vorschläge: Unarmed, Dagger, Short Sword (Sofia hätte echt ein Problem im Handgemenge derzeit), Lance (du hast Cavalry Lance), Long Bow (so für die Jagd), Quarterstaff (so als ehemalige Bauerstochter) --Efferdan 21:51, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Die Vorschläge bin ich mir auch durchgegangen. Dagger auf keinen Fall, das ist in ihren Augen keine ehrenhafte Waffe. Kurzschwert will ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich im Handgemenge aufgeschmissen bin, deshalb überlege ich noch mit Unarmed. Lance kam mir auch in den Kopf, Quarterstaff wiederum nicht, weil sie diesen nie gehändelt hat. Umgang mit einer Waffe war ihr in ihrer Kindheit nicht erlaubt. Eine weitere Überlegung war den Full Shield zu nehmen. Sofia Corba 23:23, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Stab wäre etwas gewesen, was man als Bauerntochter noch hätte lernen können, aber sicherlich auch nicht gewöhnlich, ja. Bogen würde im Übrigen auch von der Warte aus Sinn machen, dass Tol Rauko Soldaten ja auch mal ein Gebäude verteidigen oder einen Engpass halten sollen - und da ist es durchaus sinnvoll, eine Schußsswaffe zu beherrschen. Und ein Bogen ist "edler" als eine Armbrust (und man kann ihn auch auf einer herrschaftlichen Jagd verwenden ;) ) --Efferdan 10:15, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Den Bogen habe ich überlesen. Ja, das ist die Idee. Danke :D Sofia Corba 11:20, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Charakteränderungen durch Rechenfehler (aka Cheaten) *Ich habe 50 DP zu viel ausgegeben (schätze ich habe Knight Modul, steht ja auf Seite 2, übersehen, das wären genau 50 DP) *Falls Knight Modul zu "Combat"-DP gehört stimmt die Begrenzung mit 60% der DP nicht. (wobei, stimmt selbst so nicht) *Combat bisher (s.o.): 480 bei 420 möglichen *Rest bisher (s.o.): 270 bei 280 minimal *somit netto 50 DP zu viel (siehe Punkt 1) *Verringerung Combat um 60 DP (s.o.): Wear Armor -10 (20 DP) und Block -20 (40 DP) *Erhöhung Rest um 10 (s.o.): Banish +5 (5 DP) da ich dort noch nix reinhatte, aber man glaube ich dies aktvieren muss, da der Classbonus nicht reicht und ich es schon genutzt habe. Die anderen +5 würde ich in Withstand Pain stecken (5 DP), da laut Seite 176 ein Wert von 5 reicht um ihn zu aktivieren. Eine Antwort / Bestätigung, wäre toll. Sofia Corba 21:38, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Müssten wir wohl nochmal gemeinsam durchrechnen. Prinzipiell gingen deine Veränderungen in Ordnung. Eventuell möchtest du das Blatt nochmal weg legen und sie von Stufe 0 noch einmal neu durchrechnen / bauen, um sicher zu gehen? Wenn du Wear Armor veringerst müssen wir noch nachsehen, ob du nun (wieder) Abzüge hast. Und ja, das Knight Modul gehört zu den Combat DP Ich habs ja durchgerechnet, sonst hätte ich die Fehler gar nicht festgestellt. Wear Armor hätte ich auf den Wert verringert, in dem ich keine Abzüge habe (außer den natural penalties). Sprich die Requirement von 50 hätte ich. Ich hätte dann wieder einen natural penalty von 20 (statt wie bisher von 10) auf Initiative und gewisse körperliche Skills. Aber da ich ja zukünftig eh nur 50% in Attack, Block, Dodge stecken darf, wird langfristig Wear Armor gesteigert. Denn bis ich Ki oder Martial Arts habe dauert das noch, und irgendwo müssen die Punkte ja hin. Sofia Corba 08:37, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Denk' bitte dran: Du musst nicht alle DP ausgeben. Du kannst auch DP ansparen um dir z.B. ein neues Manöver, wie z.B. Additional Attack, zu kaufen. Das könnte bei dir eventuell auch sinnvoll sein. --Efferdan 08:51, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Die Manöver Im Grundbuch reizen mich nicht. Disarm wäre zwar rein theoretisch interessant, nur rechnet sich das nicht. Die Erleichterung kostet genauso viel Punkte als würde ich Attack dementsprechend steigern. Und ein höherer Attack-Wert bringt mir immer was. Der Rest dort passt nicht zu Sofia. Was alles in deinem Zusatzbuch ist, weiß ich gerade nicht. Dieses sanfte Abwehren, damit die Waffe nicht bricht, sehe ich bei ihr auch nicht, weil sie ihr Schild förmlich in den Weg stemmt (so sehe ich zumindest ihren Kampfstil). Aber da ich in 2 XP eh aufsteige kann ich momentan ganz frech meine Punkte ausgeben. : Dann werde ich dich aber fragen, ob ich was aufheben soll. Denn für mein gewünschtes Martial Arts brauche ich mindestens einen, eventuell zwei Lehrer. Zum einen für Use of Ki, zum anderen für Tai Chi selbst. Und ja, Tai Chi ist ein komplettes Gegenteil ihrer sonstigen Kampfart. Diese weichen Bewegungen sind aber gerade der Grund. Sie will das nicht (oder ich will das nicht für sie), damit sie waffenlos kämpfen kann, wenn sie kämpft hat sie eine Waffe und auf Schlägereien lässt sie sich nicht ein, und kaum einer ist so verrückt eine Tol Rauko in eine Kneipenschlägerei zu verwickeln, sondern um ein besseres Verständnis für ihren Körper zu bekommen. Sofia Corba 09:07, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Nachtrag: Und prinzipiell werde ich mein Kampfwerte pushen wie es nur geht, damit ich von den Werten bei der Gruppe überhaupt irgendwo bestehen kann. Der Unterschied bei den Attributen ist leider so groß, dass ich nicht einfach gemütlich verteilen kann. Wenn ich überall schlechter wäre, dann würde mir der Spaß vergehen, auch wenn Kämpfe bei uns eher selten sind. Die niedrigeren Werte in den secondary skills (aufgrund von Attributen) werde ich nie aufholen können, (außer in den Skills die mich nur 1 Kosten), Banish lasse ich lieber unserem Summoner, so dass mir nur Kampf und Ki (wie auch immer das funktioniert) bleiben. Aber auch Ki scheint irgendwie stark mit Attributen zusammenzuhängen, zumindest deren Akkumulation, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Ich werde zwar nicht pur in Attack / Block gehen, aber schon stark dahingehend fixiert. Aber die Mannöver kann ich mir am Freitag noch einmal anschauen, vielleicht ist da etwas dabei, was ich mir merken kann. Sofia Corba 09:16, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Skillfragen (zukünftige Planung) Ich sehe das richtig, dass ich Animal brauche um ein Pferd zu trainieren, oder? Bei dem Skill steht, dass man sich auf eine Tierart spezialisieren kann, in meinem Fall wären das dann Pferde. Diese Spezialisierung hat zur Folge, dass es dann nur auf Pferde anwendbar ist und um 40 höher ist, richtig? Das würde dann auch nicht extra kosten sondern nur 10 DP für einen Wert auf 5 (+40 durch Spezialisierung). Denn ich befürchte es reicht kein Reiten-Wert alleine um ein Pferd an Manöver zu gewöhnen und auch wenn ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass es mal zum berittenen Kampf kommt, bin ja die einzige Person die reitet, ist es ein Muss für meinen Char. Denn ich bin mir recht unsicher, ob ich ein richtiges Schlachtross besitze (bin eben über die Kosten gestolpert - 250 GC). Was sagst du dazu? Sofia Corba 03:19, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Bei einer Spezialisierung bekommt man (laut Regelwerk) +40 auf den Skill wenn die Spezialisierung zutrifft, -40 sonst. Und ja, um einem Pferd neue Manöver beizubringen dürfte man wohl den Animal Skill brauchen. Und - du hast ein ausgebildetes Reitpferd, aber kein Schlachtross. Wozu auch - als normaler Tol Rauko Soldat solltest du letzteres eigentlich nicht brauchen... Dumm nur, dass du nicht mehr die normalen Dinge erlebst *zwinker* - und ja, bei deinem Hintergrund könntest du gelernt haben, mit Pferden umzugehen --Efferdan 06:41, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Wunderbar, dann weiß ich was für einen Skill ich mir beim nächsten Levelaufstieg kaufen werde. Sofia Corba 07:29, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ah - ich Eumel hatte dies ja komplett vergessen. Nicht dass ich es brauchen würde, aber kann ich mir einfach die Spezialisierung Animal (Horses) holen? Oder wie läuft das?Sofia Corba 07:28, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: So weit ich es im Kopf habe kostet eine Spezialisierung nichts und "Animal" ist eine der Fertigkeiten, in denen man sich spezialisieren kann. Schreibe dir also einfach die Spezialisierung auf und gut --Efferdan 07:56, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC)